Mein Engel
by Amy O.e
Summary: As an angel, it's very important that one is capable of flying. However, Ludwig hasn't quite grasped it yet and decides to ask his Italian boyfriend for help.


**Human names are used. **

**Set in the Wingtalia universe, where the nations are angels who have to attend an academy to become full-fledged angels of the world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

It's not that Ludwig didn't know anything about flying. He has studied and he knows the dynamics like the back of his hand, it's just that he has never actually flown before. And that's a bit of a problem when you're an angel. He only earned his wings recently, large ones that are pale in colour, similar to the pale blonde of his hair and they're soft to the touch though the feathers are thick and powerful.

They feel strong on his back and there is a want inside of him, an ache to use them. But he's absolutely terrified to put it simply.

Flying is something that is supposed to be completely instinctual to them, something as natural as breathing. Not something to fear. He envied the others and not just because they earned their wings before he did, no, they can fly and they do, impressively so. And Ludwig wants that, he craves that feeling of freedom which Feliciano had tried to put into words. Ludwig possesses the knowledge and the determination but it's the physically flying part that's the tricky bit.

It left him with the most logical idea of asking the best flyer at the academy for help and not so surprisingly, it was his boyfriend, Feliciano. The Italian loved flying since the day he earned his wings and it was clear how naturally it came to him, a part of himself waiting to appear. Feliciano was a small boy and a little muscular with sun-kissed skin and a mop of soft, curly hair and the most beautiful smile Ludwig had ever seen and- he was getting distracted. Strange how once his thoughts drifted to the other male, he lost track of everything else.

Ludwig sighed lightly and continued towards the large open field close to the academy (walking on foot unlike some other students), reminding himself to stay focused on the task for today. He silently prayed that no one else would be around to witness his first training session and he really didn't need an audience if anything were to go wrong. If the others found out that he couldn't even fly after having his wings for some time now, he would never hear the end of it, especially from his older brother Gilbert.

The idiot was still congratulating him about finally establishing his relationship with Feliciano and it had been three years. He was hopeless but he meant well.

Ludwig arrived at the field to find Feliciano there already, hovering in the air with his back to him. His large, light brown wings were spread out at either side of his body and moving gently with the breeze to remain in the air. The golden sunlight washed over him, giving him an almost ethereal glow and Ludwig's stomach gave a pleasant little twist at the sight. He cleared his throat to announce his arrival and Feliciano turned, smile brightening if such a thing was even possible. He flew effortlessly over to Ludwig who caught him in his arms and pulled him close, flushing at the string of kisses placed on his face.

"Buon pomeriggio! Are you ready to fly?" Feliciano released his hold on him, landing on the grass to rest his wings for a moment. Using them needlessly was tiring after a while.

Ludwig inhaled deeply to calm the sudden bundle of his nerves in his stomach and nodded. He relaxed his muscles and allowed his wings to stretch out freely around him, extending them to their full length and height. Feliciano beamed, truly impressed. He reached out and ran his fingers along Ludwig's left wing who jolted in surprise at the gentle touch, carressing the soft, downy feathers.

"Hmm...they're obviously strong and powerful just by looking at them. Eh heh, just like you! You just need to get the hang of flying and then you can use them to your full potential. And don't worry, flying is easy."

The Italian playfully poked his cheek and Ludwig wondered if allowing Feliciano to teach him was a good idea, not because he didn't trust him, he trust him with his life, it was simply that whenever they were together (which was, quite frankly, most of the time), he got distracted more easily and would seek his attention in the cute way of his, not that Ludwig was complaining. He loved Feliciano dearly and loved being with him but it was imperative that he learn how to fly.

"Okay! First, you need to relax and get used to the feeling of your wings getting ready for flight. Flap them a little and discover how much force you would need to push your body off the ground."

Ludwig gave a small nod and followed through with the instructions, noticing how the breeze brushed along the feathers of his wings, teasing in a way. He continued to move them up through the air and then down, gaining confidence with each movement. It wasn't really as difficult as he first thought it would be. He bent his knees, digging his heels into the grass and pushed upwards with his body while simultaneously forcing his wings backwards. This startled Feliciano, surprised to see how quickly he had gotten off the ground. However, Ludwig, who was too caught up with the feeling of being up in the air, forgot to keep moving his wings and he was pulled back down, landing on Feliciano as he attempted to break his fall.

They fell into a tangled heap on the ground and Feliciano yelped from surprise and slight pain from being pinned underneath Ludwig's weight, and from where he had landed heavily on his ribcage. He wasn't sure but they might have bumped heads too. Feliciano's wings were pressed against the earth quite uncomfortably and he squirmed, patting Ludwig's arm.

"Ludi, can you get off? You're kind of heavy," He mumbled.

Ludwig blinked slowly, his forehead throbbing but realising the others words, he hurriedly climbed to his feet and lifted Feliciano to his own.

"_Scheiße_, are you alright?!" He fussed over the Italian and apologized, checking for any injuries.

Feliciano simply smiled and leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss him, the sweetest way of telling him to stop talking. "I'm fine, don't worry! You hurt your head though..." Ludwig waved his concern away, returning the kiss before stepping back and preparing himself to fly again. He wasn't going to give up. It wasn't in his nature to back down from something and this was important, so there was no other choice.

"So stubborn," Feliciano whispered, smiling at the raw determination of the blond.

He waited patiently, watching closely as Ludwig mentally and physically prepared himself, wings moving. The breeze from earlier had lessened and it would be easier to fly now, nothing much there to throw him off or knock his balance. Feliciano stretched out his own wings and flapped them gently, just to be sure incase anything were to happen. He believed in Ludwig and wanted to see him do this on his own and he knew he could do it once he was given a little push. And it was rather endearing that he had come to him for help.

Trusting himself this time, Ludwig copied his earlier actions and pushed himself off the ground into the sky. He remembered to keep moving his wings and he did so, pushing against the air and soaring higher. After a while, he grew accustomed to the feeling and tentatively angled his wings different ways, relaxing when it all starts to become natural to him. He glanced back to see Feliciano flying closely behind him, giving him a thumbs up with a toothy grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. Ludwig returned the smile and flapped his wings once again, flying even higher.

He finally understood why Feliciano had struggled to explain the freedom that he felt at that moment. It was indescribable.

"Ludwig! Be careful, don't push yourself too much!" Feliciano shouted over the flapping and fluttering of their wings, flying closer until he reached his side. "Ah, I think the wind is picking up again."

Being dragged back to reality from his thoughts, Ludwig also noticed just how much the wind had picked up and how quickly, far more than a gentle breeze. It pushed against his wings and as much as he struggled, it kept forcing him back. Feliciano seemed to be having the same problem and they both glanced at one another before a sudden gust of wind caught them. Ludwig panicked and despite his usual calm demeanour, frantically moved his wings against the wind, trying to fight it and stay upright but it wasn't working, he was falling and his mind was blanking from everything he had learned.

His body plummeted downwards, wings spread out, useless to him now. He couldn't move, couldn't think and everything rushed by him in a surreal blur. Feliciano screamed, propelling himself after Ludwig. The wind pricked at his wings yet he gritted his teeth and willed himself to fly faster. Angels weren't supposed to fly in bad weather, their wings not suited to the harsh conditions. He didn't care.

"Ludwig!" He shrieked.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano with wide eyes, reaching out for him while trying desperately to move, to stop himself from falling but he couldn't and the ground was growing closer and- Feliciano grasped his hand. They grabbed onto each other and it was obvious how the Italian struggled under the extra weight, wings flapping frantically to keep them both in the air and safe. Despite the wind and how quickly they had fallen, Feliciano righted them before they could hit the ground though they still landed relatively hard on the grass.

Feeling a little drained of energy, Feliciano lay back and panted lightly for breath, his wings aching. His shoulder blades were sore but any pain would go away soon enough, they're bodies capable of healing themselves. Being an angel really did have its advantages. Ludwig moved closer to Feliciano, worriedly gazing down at the brunet. His own wings were hurting, particularly the right and he had a slight headache from when he bumped his head earlier however he wasn't concerned for himself.

"Are you okay, liebling?" Ludwig asked quietly, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from his tanned face.

Feliciano smiled lazily and leaned into the touch, humming softly. "Sì, just a little tired," He said, moving and wrapping his arms around Ludwig's broad shoulders, thumbs rubbing out the tension a little. "I told you not to push yourself."

Ludwig murmured an apology and kissed Feliciano's forehead, shifting carefully until he was lying beside him on the grass, arms wrapped around one another, wings acting like a barrier for them. There was no one else in the field and Ludwig was content to allow himself a few minutes more, just to give them both a chance to heal properly and for their wings to rest. The first lesson wasn't as disastrous as what he had imagined but there was obvious room for improvement and they had time. Ludwig wasn't one to give up on something. He turned to see that Feliciano had fallen asleep, lips in a small smile, fingers curled on Ludwig's chest and immediately committed the sight to memory.

_Mein Engel_.


End file.
